


It's strange but it's true, I can't get over how you love me like you do

by sal_paradise



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Slice of Life, good goo parents, holiday fluff, pure fluff, raising the precious goo baby, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: A  post comic  and  movie in which Anne and  Dan are part of Eddie's life and  Eddie and his symbiote  are busy raising the most precious goo baby in the world.  and how everyone can come together to form the  family they never knew they wanted but all needed





	It's strange but it's true, I can't get over how you love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> I want the precious goo baby to have a happy ending. Eddie deserves someone to love and someone to love him and tell he has worth...giving this big loser a family he deserves.
> 
> I've fallen in love for the first time  
> And this time I know it's for real  
> I've fallen in love, yeah  
> God knows, God knows I've fallen in love  
> It's strange but it's true  
> I can't get over the way you love me like you do   
> ~ I want to break Free- Queen

 

 

**_Eddie_ ** a voice called in the dark.

Eddie Brock, the man in  question grunted in annoyance.

**_Eddie, wake up._ **

”Mmhhmph”

_**Eddie,the baby**_ the voice persisted.

“ can’t you do it? I gotta work in a few hours” Eddie moaned. He was often grumpy  when he didn’t get enough  sleep.

**_Baby wants you, Eddie_ **

Eddie sighed, bleary eyes snapped open as  he turned to look at the red lights of his bedside clock that illuminated the room.

3:30 am it blinked.

_ Christ. _

With feet like lead, Eddie Brock dragged himself  across his apartment to the other side where a large glass aquarium sat. “Hello my love” he managed “ a big blob told me someone was calling for daddy.” He peered down into the tank where what could only be described as a dark gelatinous blob stared back at him.

It looked like child’s plasticine except.. It was moving on it’s own… it was alive.

At seeing Eddie, the small creature seemed to wiggle frantically. It wanted to be held.  “Up we go little one.” Eddie cooed; it  weighted little to nothing, but Brock cradled it to his chest protectively.

“Were you getting lonely hmm?”

The ball shuddered and  wiggled more as Eddie lay down placing the creature on his chest over his heart.

“There, there darling, you’re safe, we’ve got you.”

As if on cue- two tendrils emerged from Brock’s sides and  gently wrapped both the baby and Eddie in its embrace.

**_You’re ours little one_ **  the symbiote's voice hummed  through the both of them.

Eddie smiled  sleepily despite himself; if anyone  had told him a year ago that he would be a father and that their baby would be a product of him and his symbiote he would have laughed.

And yet- here… seeing the happy, squirming ball he had never felt closer, more complete than ever before. He was raising a family the right way… the way he  never had.

“ Goodnight  my loves” Eddie whispered.

By some miracle they slept through the rest of the night.

Xxxxx

**_Eddie the little one is dirty_ **

Eddie sighed. A learning curve of having a symbiote for a child was how dirty they became; as  offspring they were sticky and tacky to the touch meaning they stuck to everything and everyone- as they grew, their  skin became the somewhat slimy if not tough outer skin.

 

“Is it true darling are you dirty?” Eddie  cooed as he went about cleaning up breakfast. It was no surprise to him that raw meat was a large part of their baby's diet- mostly  raw ground beef and the occasional mouse- but like his other parent - the baby had a sweet tooth- not just for chocolate, but candy, sweets and  as of right now was covered in maple syrup.

As Eddie washed the dishes his other teased the baby with its tendrils which squiggle on the dinner table, Venom lowered it gently to the ground  where it made quick moves across the floor.

Eddie could feel his other’s joy as it  chased the baby around the apartment in fact joy buzzed through their connection more readily these days then ever before.

 

Eddie watched  as after the epic chase his other plucked up their offspring and placed them on the couch wrapping around them protectively both watching Eddie work.

**_The baby  says thank you for the food Eddie._ **

“No problem darling.”

**_Eddie?_ **

**_“_ ** Hmm?”

**_Now baby is extra dirty!_ **

True to its word after the baby’s adventure around the apartment Eddie turned to see not only the small gelatinous mass sticky with maple syrup but now it had a fine coating of dust and debris stuck to it. “Bath time now, little one.” Eddie swooped in as he made his way to the  bathroom grabbing supplies as he went, Venom trailing quickly behind- the two worked to set up the tub as  Eddie's other tested the  water and Eddie got the shampoo, towels ready to go.

 

Yes- it had been a learning curve for the both of them, Eddie  had always wanted to be a parent but he never imagined it would be quite like this. Besides the obvious he had  never had a mother figure to even give him a notion of undying love and nurturing so everything now was like being blind and suddenly having ones vision back.

“Okay little one who's ready for a bath?”

Eddie plucked the little ball up in his hands and placed it gently into the warm water where it  squiggled in excitement.

“Tell me if it’s too hot okay?”

**_They_ _like it Eddie_ ** his other purred as it helped rub the small symbiote with sudsy water when tiny black tentacles crept out and wrapped around Eddie’s fingers.

Eddie chuckled “ hello my darling are you enjoying your bath?”

Another squiggle of  excitement.

**_They want you to sing Eddie. They like it when you sing._ **

Eddie flushed he knew his voice sounded like rusty nails  on the chalkboard but the baby loved it.. Maybe the baby was  tone deaf.

**_Not  tone deaf- loves it’s father_ **   Venom managed as he bonked Eddie lightly.

“Alright my love,  whatever you say.”

**_I am right_ **

“Okay.”

Eddie racked his brain on what the little symbiote could possibly want to hear and settled for the ever popular and brain worm inducing baby shark- with it’s catchy do, do, do chorus and soon the little symbiote was bobbing along. _**T**_ **_**h** ey like it! _ **  His other cheered as it bopped it’s offspring and wrapped itself around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie laughed as he lathered the baby up and rinsed him humming as he did so.

Soon his singing changed to other songs in the Eddie Brock catalogue before settling on David Bowie as Eddie sang _Kooks_ he  was surprised when the squirming little ball let out a chirp and blew two little bubbles

Venom and Eddie noticed  at the same time as tiny  black bubbles floated upward before popping.

Eddie giggled in awe.

Baby’s first-uh- bubbles?

He felt a rush of joy from his other, warmth and pride;  Eddie grinned “ you're  full of surprises little one you’re like a sleeper agent of unbridled talent.”

He  paused suddenly.

“Say, sleeper...like a sleeper cell agent- that’s pretty badass right?”

**_What are you on about Eddie?_ **

“ I think  I just found a name  for our little bundle of joy."

Venom quaffed.

**_Not naming baby after spy name that’s dumb_ **

**_“_ ** Coming from the  symbiote who has a child named Carnage and a grandson named Toxin you are not winning any awards either pal.” Eddie grumbled

“Hmm little one? What do you think  my little Sleeper?”

The symbiote at this seemed to perk up and crawl up Eddie's shoulder nuzzling his cheek.

“I think the kid has spoken- team human dad wins this round."

Venom huffed   **_humans… at least he didn't  name it after sports or a car_ **

**_Xxxxx_ **

Eddie diligently fixed his appearance in the mirror making sure to look presentable

“Vee is Sleeper ready?” he called to the other room.

**_Baby is always ready, looks cute- stop fussing_ **

Eddie sighed “Anne and Dan are coming over I-”

**_Ann and Dan good people, love you, will love the little one_ **

Eddie closed his eyes  pinching the bridge of his nose, when Anne had  called a couple of days ago after weeks of not speaking- between the pregnancy, the government trying to capture them for the baby symbiote, protection of the little one from Venom's  first host and all and all learning how to be a father… Eddie had no time.

When she finally had  gotten a hold on him Eddie  received a severe tongue lashing as Anne  told him in a hushed whisper everything she had heard.

“Eddie what happened to you?”

Eddie was at a loss for words  what did one say?

“Anne I didn't  call you because i was going through something- I Am pregnant I Mean I was pregnant? And now I have a child? That’s a symbiote?”

Eddie stumbled something akin to this out in a mad rush feeling flustered and  nervous, he felt venom manifest behind him rubbing himself comfortingly on his back

“I-i want to share them with you- both of you, you and Dan.”

The other end of the line was quiet.

“Anne?”

“Always have to be first to do everything huh Eddie?” she said slightly amused.

“I-”

“We’d love to meet the newest member of the Brock family Eddie.” she managed at last.

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief “thanks Anne.”

Xxxx

A knock came at the door.

  _Here goes everything_ Eddie thought, he opened the door and found Anne and Dan grinning brightly at him.

“Congrats Eddie!” they shouted showering him in confetti “it’s a uh-”

Eddie laughed “why don’t you come meet the little monster and  see for yourself?”

Anne and  Dan bustled in with gifts, balloon and party hats as Eddie led them to the family from where  Venom lay curled up in the couch beside a small wiggling black mass. Eddie had taken it upon himself to dress up the baby which had on a green polka  dot bow tie.

“Dan, Annie this is  Sleeper.”

The little mass wiggled  and seemed to clap its little  tentacles together at the mention of its  name.

Eddie  watched them nervously for a reaction, feeling tense  when there wasn't one.

Venom wrapped up the little symbiote and  brought him closer all but purring in joy to show off its offspring

**_Little one, these are  friends of your father. They mean a lot to us- no eating okay?_ **

Dan seemed to bite the bullet  first finally reaching “ lets see the little  guy” he managed as venom pressed the symbiote into his waiting arms. Right away small tentacles began to  map out Dan's face as they examined  everything before scuttling and perching atop  Dan’s head.

Venom chuckled **_baby says it’s never  been up so high before his father is not very tall!_**

Eddie sighed dramatically “ it's true I had to have one  fatal flaw..”   


“Only one? Please  don't be so modest Eddie”

Eddie looked shocked “why Anne-”

“Save it Eddie and let me see the little  guy.” Dan passed the small symbiote delicately to Anne where it  found sudden interest in her hair. Dan  had the biggest smile on his face as he cooed at the baby  “hello Sleeper can you say Dan? Can you say Dan?”

Three sets of eyes watched the symbiote intently  before 3 small black bubbles emerged one for each letter   **D-A-N**

There was a collective  laugh “ and what about me? “ Anne asked.

5 small bubbles floated out   _ **Annie** _Venom informed them.

Dan smile  widened “ and what about Eddie?”

Eddie flushed  suddenly unsure  what he was supposed to hear but Sleeper wiggled more frantically and let out a string of another 5 black bubbles

**D-A-D-D-Y.** Daddy. Venom announced.

Eddie felt a surge of joy go through him as the little blob of goo jiggled in Anne’s grip

“Thank you little one” Eddie pressed a quick kiss to the symbiote's head.

“How about we open these  gifts hmm?” Dan managed

Xxxx

“So how long  does it take for a symbiote to grow up? Dan asked.

All five  of them sat  around table-  sleeper propped up in a high chair while Eddie fed them chocolate cake

_**On  home  planet symbiote has to be  strong very early, learn to defend self so being here and  growing up safe has delayed progress.** _

“Is that a bad thing?” Anne  asked.

  _ **No- love, nurture makes  baby strong here, turn little one into hero.**_

Eddie smiled “ yes my love.”

Anne pulled up a big bag with a happy baby on it- “enough chat let’s open some  gifts- right Sleeper?”

The symbiote clapped eagerly and  scuttled to Anne

“Wait  Sleeper you have chocolate-” Dan picked up the a baby and wiped chocolate  off what he assumed was its face before placing them in his lap and oohing and  aahing as Anne unwrapped gifts.

In the  end Eddie and  Venom got a nursing ledge- which was originally  meant for making breast feeding easier, but was instead big enough to hold Sleeper and  take pressure off dad’s aching back, chocolate, small jungle gym climber, a hamster ball- for easy  transport-, a time out jar-for the bad days-, Disney movies and books and bibs for their messy eater.

“This is something I made  myself” Ann added with pride as Eddie and his other  unwrapped a soft plush stuffed animal version  of Venom;  She gave it a squeeze and it honked.

Sleeper  clapped and wiggled as it  shot off a string of bubbles _**daddy, daddy!**_ They all laughed as it  snuggled the plush close to itself

“Thank you, both of you.” Eddie managed “ I know this is not-   


“Life is what happens when you're busy making plans” Dan interrupted as he pat the symbiote  gently “it's not what we expected at all but that doesn't make it a bad thing."

Eddie nods  feeling overwhelmed- they were so  good to him.

He watches as his other picked up the baby and  threw him into the air catching him and hugging him close,  Eddie felt his chest  swell with emotion as the symbiote flapped its little  tentacles in glee.

_**Up we go little one!** _

He wiped a stray  tear away as Dan finished his cake and went to play  with Venom and the baby,l eaving Anne and  Eddie seated at the table.

“Annie I-”

“Its okay Eddie it's all okay.”

Eddie nodded.

“They love you.”

Eddie was  quiet, then managed “ it's all too good to be true."

“Is it a bad thing to be happy? To be  wanted?” Anne’s hands curled in his. Eddie is silent.

 

He is to used to being  second best to someone’s  sloppy seconds- when all else  fails they’ll go to Eddie and it hurt. It always hurt. He thought of his  father, who had basically pressed rest after deeming Eddie a disappointment… Dylan Brock- his half brother  had taken his place while he was pushed to the side- forgotten. He tried to put up a brave  front that he didn't care, that it didn’t get to him… but it did.

“They  chose you Eddie, they always will.”Anne’s hand came to rest gently on Eddie’s  cheek till his gaze returned to hers.

“Okay” he managed  quietly.

“OH NOOO!: a  voice called interrupting their conversation- Eddie looked up to see Dan pinned to the  ground, Sleeper perched on his chest waving little tentacles frantically while Venom kept Dan in a sort of headlock. “ I am vanquished! The  hero Sleeper has destroyed the evil!” Dan shouted dramatically

“Do me a favour Annie.” Eddie managed.

“Hmm?”

“ Trust me on this one- never let him go.”

Anne  smiled “ I didn’t plan on it.”

 

Xxxxx

 

“Okay little one which colour do you think your aunt and uncle will like?”

Venom had  dozed off watching a movie with the little symbiote at least  as much as it could- when they came to they saw Eddie with his back to them clearly  with the symbiote cradled in his lap.

Venom snaked over, curious- only to see a bristolboard laid out with several paints, markers, and  bottles of glitter.

At seeing Venom, Sleeper  made frantic grabby hand gestures as Eddie’s other headbutted the little symbiote gently and Eddie could feel  their child’s longing through their connection.Some people would think it mad that Eddie Brock was adding another voice to his mind beside his own and his others - but it made Eddie feel complete, whole to be connected to his family.

Sleeper's voice was tiny in the back of his mind; like a pleasant buzz it  was more feelings than anything but it was there.

_**What  are you two up to?** _

“ We’re making a thank you card for Dan and Annie; the little one is going to help me decorate a card for his aunt and uncle to say thank you for the lovely gifts.”

 

The symbiote curled  around Eddie’s neck as Eddie wrote out in big  bubble letters - thank you Dan and Annie

“Okay Sleeper what should we do for them?”

The two watched as the small symbiote crawled across the page  and plopped itself into green paint before hopping out and flattening itself like a handprint to the page- they proceeded to do it through 3 more colours- red, blue and purple till the card was dotted in starfish like shapes all over the card.

“Good job little one!”

**_Glitter?_ ** Venom picked up the tins and the little symbiote twirled in excitement.

“Okay ready? Here we go!” Venom and Eddie  rained down glitter on the little one- a shower of gold, blues and  reds. Sleeper  bounced in the  glitter all but rolling it and spreading it around the card.

“Perfect!” Eddie declared holding up the glittery card.

**_So are they_ ** Brock’s other  mused.

Eddied turned taking in the glitter dusted, paint  splattered symbiote who tucked itself into Eddie’s leg.

“Yes they are” Eddie managed with a smile.

Xxxx

**_Are you sure it’s good idea Eddie?_ **

Eddie  fretted his lip “I-”

“Of course it is! You  two need this!” Anne managed

Dan nodded “ you two haven't had a date night since you’ve had Sleeper.”

“ We know but-”

Eddie’s  gaze drifted to Sleeper perched on Dan’s head.

“- You two need a break, stretch your legs, get some air.”

“We-”

“Go… enjoy, we’ve got it covered.” Anne managed  she started pushing them out the door “ don't come back till late lovebirds.”

Eddie was trying to stall as long as possible

“Okay remember if you take him outside to put them in their hamster ball and  not to let them overeat.”

“Okay Eddie.”

Eddie kissed the little symbiote “ goodbye my little one be good for Dan and Anne”

“Bye bye see you soon” Anne gently  pushed him out closing the door behind him.

Xxxxx

Eddie was never very good at  dates; it was a miracle that he and Anne had even gotten off the ground.

Fortunately, his other was  easy to please as long as Eddie was happy- they went to the movies, where the symbiote held his hand and  whispered comments in his ear much to Eddie’s amusement; followed by a fancy meal for two and then a good romp around the city- it  was so freeing to be united as Venom two become one in perfect unison.

**_We are happy Eddie._ **

**_“_ ** Yes my love, me too” Eddie managed as they stood perched on a roof staring up at the starry abyss.

“Do you ever miss it out there?” Eddie asked.

His other let out a growl **_No Eddie, here have everything ever  wanted, we have family, we have friends, we have bad guys to eat, little Sleeper and you Eddie… I love you._**

 

Eddie couldn’t help but notice the singular pronoun as his heart swelled, he was almost overwhelmed by the pure wave of  affection,passion and love. He feels so complete and wanted.

“I  love you too.” Eddie managed.

His other  hummed in happiness.

Xxxx

When Eddie and his other  entered the apartment they went into automatic defense mode, there was mess everywhere.

Black sheath like claws covered Eddie’s arms

**_The baby!_ ** Venom growled in his mind. A quick scan showed what looked like the  bottom half of Dan under the couch and Anne with her head tucked behind the couch.

“I got them!”  came Dan’s triumphant cry as he pulled himself out from under the couch and holding in the air was a wiggling symbiote- Sleeper covered in twigs and leaves, and dust bunnies from his  venture under the couch.

At seeing Eddie and Venom the symbiote squealed with glee surprising Anne and Dan.

“Are we interrupting?” Eddie asked amused.

 

“Eddie! I - we-” Anne began. Dan sighed looking sheepish “ we had a bit of runaway symbiote.”

Eddie’s other cocked his head  **_handful, just like his  father._ **

**_“_ ** They definitely  gave us a run for our  money.”

Eddie watched as the small dusty symbiote crawled across the floor grabbed the  stuffed Venom toy Anne had made and came to their father’s feet squeaking the doll till Eddie picked them up.

“ Were you  trouble for your aunt and uncle  little one?”

The symbiote was quiet.

Smart kid.

“Thanks again for this Annie” Eddie said with a chuckle.

“ It was nothing really Eddie- we’re  clearly not ready for this.”

“I beg to differ, you have a good time with your aunt and  uncle little one?”

Sleeper enthusiastically  squeaked his toy  **_YES!_ **

Anne laughed.

“In fact Venom and I had something to ask you.”

“ What is it?”

“ We’ve been thinking about it, and  we think we want you and Dan… to be Sleeper’s godparents.”

Anne and Dan were silent. 

 

“-It’s just what we do is dangerous, we  never know if we-” Eddie breaks off.

 

**_Sleeper  loves you, you are both their family._ **  Eddie’s symbiote  continued **_we_** **would be honoured to know they were with you**

 

Ann  broke the lapping silence, tears brimming in her  eyes “ of course we will, it would be our pleasure.”

Eddie’s smile  could light up a room. “You mean it?”

“Family is everything” Dan managed “ thank you for  trusting us with your little one.”

**_Thank you for  sharing the journey with us_ **  the symbiote  managed.

Dan pulled  Eddie into a big hug as Sleeper nuzzled into Anne.

Eddie  never thought he’d be this  lucky.

 

Xxxxx

**_Eddie why do we have a  giant tree in the house?_ **

“It’s a  Christmas again  Vee it’s our first  Christmas with Sleeper .”

 

Eddie was pulling out boxes of tinsel ornaments as the symbiote straightened out their  tree. Sleeper watched from a short distance away- the little  symbiote had grown, its form was now shot through with dashing shades of green now small red eyes regarded the world, currently they only had time for its  parents.

 

Slowly, the little one  made its way to their side curious about what they were doing- “ keep it  steady my love, gotta put the star on.”

Venom straddled the  tree while Eddie perched on his tippy toes to place the  shiny star on top.

**_Ooh sparkly_** thought the  little symbiote.

“Did you come to help  little one?”

**_Yes!_**  Sleeper  thought as Eddie swept them into his arms 

“Okay you want to help daddy with the ornaments?”

A small chirp  of glee as Eddie pressed red and silver  baubles into the waiting tentacles as Eddie’s  other went about stringing the lights.Tiny tentacles placed, ornaments on delicate  branches with care.

“ good job little one!”

Sleeper chirped again as Eddie pulled another ornament out shaped like a teddy bear; on a small heart it’s  holding the name  _ Sleeper _ is  written.

“This one is yours  little one. It’s your first Christmas.” Eddie said.

The little  symbiote squealed in glee as Eddie  handed it the bear “ you’ll always be our little  cub.”

Eddie pulled out two  bigger bear ornaments and hung them alongside the little bear. Sleeper  bounced in excitement as Eddie and Venom gave him a kiss.

“Happy  first Christmas Sleeper!”  they managed.

 

The little  family decorated the  rest of the tree, Eddie hung mistletoe and  stockings; Sleeper helped by getting caught in tinsel and dragging it around the apartment much to Eddie’s amusement. Eddie  then made the three of them hot chocolate and they curled on the couch to watch Eddie’s favourite holiday movies.

Venom couldn’t help but lick his  fangs and drool through _Rudolf the Red nosed Reindeer_.

“My love you can’t  eat them” Eddie managed.

**_Not even the  shiny one?_ **

“ Especially the shiny one.”

Venom grumbled.

Xxxxxx

 

It  was odd for Eddie to have someone to spend the holidays with;  when he lost Anne he thought his holidays were going to be quiet, empty- a time to maybe indulge in a  bottle of cheap gin.

But that  was not the  case…

Oh  How the universe  worked in mysterious  ways.

**_Eddie  you are going to give the baby  nightmares_ **  his other  hissed as Eddie  buttoned the world’s  smallest Christmas sweater on Sleeper. Eddie had  been to several pet stores and finally lucked out on a  teacup dog sweater to fit his child

 

“ They look  adorable love, everyone will think so.”

The Venom symbiote sighed. 

A sharp knock came at the door

“ Anne and  Dan are here.” Eddie  commented as he opened the door with  Sleeper under one arm.

“Merry Christmas!” they shouted  as Eddie welcomed them in.

Anne squealed seeing Sleeper in it’s little sweater  as the little symbiote eagerly waited for it’s hug.

“Look at that,  knows how to woo them  even at this age” Dan teased “ you  won't be able to pull them away with that face.”

Eddie laughed “ that’s  all my other’s looks” he smiled patting Dan on the back “Merry Christmas Dan.”

“You too, Eddie.”

“It’s  nice to have you for the holidays.”

“Nice to be here- Anne’s been looking forward to it too.”

They turned to see Anne had  gotten a tiny Santa hat on Sleeper  and was taking their picture.

“I brought something for the little one we can do together-” Dan pulled  out a gingerbread kit

Eddie blinked “Sleeper is going to be so shocked a house  they can actually eat.”

“Let’s put it together while Annie  gets Rudolf ready over there.” Eddie  glanced over his shoulder to see Anne had  put reindeer antlers on Venom while Sleeper squealed  as the "reindeer" gave  them a ride  around the room.

 

Xxxx

Eddie and  Dan worked hard gluing  cookie walls together with icing  adding gumdrop roof decorations and  sprinkles. Eddie's other came over from  time to time to see how they were progressing and would  unabashedly lick icing off Eddie's fingers and face, much to  Dan’s amusement, until at last it was done.

 

Eddie happily placed the  little symbiote amongst the cookie houses watching as it’s eyes all but bugged out in wonder as Eddie  explained everything could be eaten. Needless to say, the little symbiote ate so much cookie it practically  became one.

 

The night  was long with happy memories, a big Christmas dinner- Eddie scolded Venom when he tried to shove a whole turkey into its mouth…

Followed by gifts, Eddie got Venom a cat pouch sweater  for the symbiote to rest in, so that he could happily be snuggled to Eddie at all times,   some fancy seas salt chocolate, and subscription to the food network, Venom got Eddie a charming maroon sweater Anne helped him pick out, as well some hot  massage stones to go along with their mediation. And a small necklace with a glass cylinder where a black viscous liquid and a lighter one mixed with green swirled and moved together.

**_In case we’re ever separated  we are always be with you_ ** . **_We love you Eddie_ ** the symbiote  purred as he nuzzled against  Eddie; Sleeper too leaned in nuzzling their father. Eddie could feel the swirl of emotions pass between the three of them and Eddie laughed as happy  tears streamed down his face.

 

Venom and Eddie got Sleeper stuffed animals ( cats and dinosaurs  were favourites), since they loved to hug, more candy than anyone should have,- several small outfits- much to the older symbiote's embarrassment- and a photo album- in which Eddie and Venom had already begin to fill with memories.

Annie and Dan got him little  travel luggage so they could come visit  them, some sort of goo like modeling sand to which Eddie commented on by saying he thought he only had one child as it looked so much like Sleeper- Venom smacked him for that- and lots of tickets to the zoo, museums etc.

 

After that they settled in to watch a Muppet's Christmas  Carol. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh when the little symbiote puffed up like a sponge upon seeing the ghost of Christmas future and tucked itself into Eddie’s  protective hold, shaking.

“Alien and human alike find that shit  terrifying “ Eddie managed as he soothed the little blob.

Venom in his full body form wrapped his arm tighter around his host.

: N **_o joke Eddie, very scary_ **

“ Yes my love. There, there little one your big bad parents will protect you.”

His other purred licking the side of his face   **_always_ **

 

The Brock home  growing up had never been full of laughter  and joy, especially around the holidays. Eddie had always  envied that and every year he asked for the same thing… to have a family; to be wanted.

He wished for years for it to come true, and when it didn’t he had started to give up hope. Yet…  he looked around the room, Dan and Anne sat not far away, hands entwined tucked under a blanket, while Eddie leaned into his other, at peace, loved  and whole for the first time in along time. He looked at the small symbiote curled up over his heart and felt his other wrapped around him and sighed.

He was happy.

He was whole

And for the first time in his life, his wish had come true.

**Author's Note:**

> i live here, check it ---> life- on-the-geek-side at the tumblr


End file.
